Gol, gol/scenariusz
Do rodziny Flynn-Fletcher przyjeżdżają kuzyni Ferba z Wielkiej Brytanii: Beckham, Beckham, Pelé, Beckham i Pelé, którzy są wielkimi fanami piłki nożnej. Wyzywają oni braci na pojedynek piłkarski. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają wybudować nowoczesny stadion 3D. Tymczasem Fretka chce zrobić wrażenie na Jeremiaszu ucząc się od kuzynki Elizy dobrych manier. Z kolei doktor Dundersztyc buduje Upadające-Drzewo-W-Lesie-Inator, który powoduje że spadające drzewa wymawiają jego imię. Część I (W ogródku rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem.) Fineasz: Słyszałem, że odwiedzą nas twoi angielscy kuzyni. (Ferb Kiwa głową.) A w zasadzie można powiedzieć, że już przyjechali. (W ogródku stoją kuzyni, wujkowie, Linda i Lawrence.) Lawrence: Chłopcy, oto i wasi angielscy kuzyni. Przyjechali na pokazowy mecz piłki nożnej pomiędzy naszym miastem, a ich ukochanymi Nozdrzami. Kuzyni i wujkowie: Nozdrza gola! Lawrence: Nozdrza wreszcie przyjechali do Stanów. Adrian: Już wylądowali, z tego co wiem jadą na stadion swoim autobusem. (Widzimy jadący autobus Nozdrzy.)'' '' Nozdrza jadą już (Z powrotem w ogródku) Lawrence: Ha! Wspaniale. A zatem Fineaszu, oto twój stryjek Adrian, w skrócie Ady, ciocia Lucy i ich dzieci Bekham, Bekham, Pele, Bekham, Pele i Eliza cóż, ale na drugie imię ma Bekham. Fineasz: Witajcie! Adrian: No proszę Ferb, ależ tyś wydoroślał młodziaku. Dzień dobry Fineaszu! Mam wrażenie jakbym cię znał. Lawrence: O, a zatem czytałeś mój Violetyn. Adrian: Ależ bynajmniej, czytuję bloga Ferba. Lawrence: Więc nauczyłeś się już czytać. Adrian: Auć! Lawrence: Może wejdziemy do środka, by dokończyć nasze tradycyjne braterskie przepychanki. Adrian: Tak, nie chciałbym cię upokorzyć na oczach twoich dzieci. Linda: (do Lucy) Oh, braterskie przepychanki to moja słabość. Lucy: Mój Adrian ma w sobie ogromnego ducha walki. Linda: Elizo skarbie zapraszamy do środka, Fretka jest u siebie. Bekham niski: Słuchaj kuzynie Ferb, mieszkasz dłużej w Ameryce, niż mieszkałeś w Anglii. Bekham wysoki: Chyba nie zostałeś Jankesem, co? Fineasz: Spokojnie chłopaki. Ferb jest nad wyraz brytyjski Izabela: Cześć wam! Co robicie? Fineasz: O cześć Izabelo! Baljeet: Dzień dobry wszystkim! Sprzątałem pokój i pomyślałem, że oddam Ferbowi kilka jego rzeczy. (Wyjmuje rzeczy z worka.) Kowbojski kapelusz, rękawica, hity na banjo, kostium w amerykańskich barwach o i oczywiście dzielny orzeł. (Orzeł odlatuje.) Fineaszu, oddaję worek. Fineasz: Super, chodź do taty! Bekham niski: Tak, to bardzo brytyjskie. Buford: Co tu się dzieje? Fineasz: To błahostka. Kuzyni Ferba sądzą, że stracił angielskość. Buford: Ferb jest Anglikiem? Bekham niski: Najwyraźniej nie. Założę się, że pewnie już nie grasz w futbol. (Gwałtowne zbliżenie na piłkę, którą wyciągnął Bekham niski.) Buford: Matołki, to jest piłka do nogi. Tym się gra w futbol. (Gwałtowne zbliżenie na piłkę, którą wyciągnął Buford.) Fineasz: Właściwie to nikt bardziej od Ferba nie kocha piłki nożnej. Zaraził nas tą miłością i skromnie przyznaję, że jesteśmy całkiem nieźli. Ale Ferb jest prawdziwym mistrzem. Izabela: Tak, widziałam jak kiedyś rozegrał cały mecz nie mając piłki, tylko dynię i wcale jej nie zniszczył. To w jaki sposób to zrobił pozostaje tajemnicą, aż po dzisiejszy dzień. Bekham niski: Skoro tacy genialni z was piłkarze, to na pewno bardzo chętnie zagracie mecz przeciwko nam. Kuzyni: (Odbijają piłkę po kolei, aż ostatni podaje Ferbowi.) (Gwałtowne zbliżenie na Ferba) Bekham niski: No to jak będzie, szkolne zasady? Fineasz: A może zasady futbol x-7? (Gwałtowne zbliżenie, w którego miejsce wychylają się Fineasz i Ferb.) Bekham niski: futbol x-7? Istnieje tylko w teorii. Fineasz: Jeszcze tylko przez kilka godzin, bo już wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Ej może Pepe chciałby z nami zagrać? (Gwałtowne zbliżenie na odcisk Pepe w trawie) Bekham niski: Kim jest Pepe? (w bazie) Major Monogram: Przepraszam cię Agencie P, jestem dziś lekko niedysponowany. Najpierw myślałem, że to Carl mnie zaraził, no wiesz, znasz te jego hipochondryczne zabawy, ale dziś rano otrzymaliśmy tę wiadomość. Dundersztyc: (z wiadomości) Halo! Majorze Monogram, mówi Heinz. Mamy wtorek za kwadrans ósma - jestem bardzo chory więc dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie będę knuć, no właśnie. (Kaszle.) Major Monogram: Dałbyś temu wiarę, zadzwonił, że jest chory. Jestem w pracy, Carl jest w pracy. (Carl pokazuje się na ekranie.) Myślisz, że nie wolałbym teraz wylegiwać się w domu. Agencie P musisz go szybko odwiedzić. (Kaszle.) I bo ja wiem jakoś to zrobić. Postaraj się postawić go na nogi. (Kaszle.) Żebyś mógł go ścigać znowu. (Carl mdleje) (pokój Fretki) Jeremiasz: I tak jak dobrze wiesz, że łączy nas coś. Eliza: Genialnie. Jeremiasz: Dzięki, bardzo lubię brytyjskie kapele. Chyba jestem lekkim anglofilem. Fretka: Anglofil?! Myślałam, że pochodzisz z Wisconsin. Myślisz, że kogoś znasz... Eliza: Anglofil znaczy, że lubi brytyjską kulturę. Fretka: A, wiedziałam. Jeremiasz: No nie, muszę wracać, żeby pomóc mamie. Ale wrócę za kilka godzin. Eliza: Pięknie. Fretka: Super! Jeremiasz: Miło było ciebie poznać. Eliza: Mnie również było miło. Jeremiasz: O, zapomniałbym, spoko akcent. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Spoko akcent?! Spoko akcent?! Mojego akcentu nigdy nie skomplementował. Eliza: Prawdę mówiąc to... Fretka: Nie jestem brytyjska i wysublimowana! Eliza: Oh Fretko, nie bądź śmieszna, on z pewnością lubi cię taką jaka jesteś. Fretka: Nie gadaj głupot! Musisz mnie nauczyć jak być porządną, kulturalną angielską damulką! Eliza: Ale... Fretka: Przyszłość mojego związku z Jeremiaszem od tego zależy! Pomożesz mi?! Eliza: Tak, pomogę. (W kuchni Lawrence i Adrin walczą na wstrzymanie oddechu. Lawrence przegrał.) Adrian: Ha, nigdy tak łatwo cię nie pokonałem. Lawrence: Tak, tak zawsze miałeś wydolniejsze płuca. Lucy: Oto mój Adrian, jest taki zdolny. Linda: Wstrzymanie powietrza na 13 sekund to żaden powód do dumy. Lucy: Przynajmniej Lawrence zawsze przegrywa z wielką klasą. Zakąskę moi drodzy. Adrian: Założę się, że zjem tyle krewetek, że szybciej mnie zemdli od ciebie. Lawrence: Ciekawe kto szybciej trafi na izbę przyjęć. (program telewizyjny) Głos z programu: Telewizja spoconych facetów przedstawia futbol x-7. Teoretycznie, hipotetycznie to spekulacja, albo coś co nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu. Futbol zwany jest na świecie piłką nożną, nogą, gałą, albo po prostu piękną grą. W 1952 roku pewien fizyk i miłośnik piłki profesor Ross Eforp chciał stworzyć najbardziej emocjonującą i niewyobrażalną odmianę piłki nożnej, w której zawodnicy walczyliby o przetrwanie. Nazwał to futbol x-7. Chciał zbudować wielki żyroskopowo grawitacyjny stadion o wielokierunkowym boisku, na którym piłkarze graliby w trzech wymiarach. Po kilku próbach zbudowania stadionu zakończonych katastrofą większość naukowców, inżynierów i defensywnych pomocników zgodziła się, że idea Profesora Eforpa nigdy nie zostanie zrealizowana. Końcowy gwizdek zabrzmiał gdy okazało się, że nazwisko profesora można było napisać tak samo w przód jak i od tyłu. Ze względu na wysoce nie miłą anty palindromową atmosferę profesor Eforp zmuszony był się ukryć. Co do futbolu x-7, czy to możliwe, że któregoś dnia jakiś młody marzyciel o niezwykłych zdolnościach inżynierskich sprawi, że spełnią się marzenia profesora Rossa Eforpa. Nie, nie, nie, nie ma mowy. Nie bądźcie śmieszni ludzie. To jest niemożliwe. Fineasz: (Wyłącza laptopa.) To niemożliwe?! Jedyną niemożliwą rzeczą na świecie jest niemożliwość. Ale Ferb i ja chyba już wiemy gdzie profesor Eforp popełnił błąd. Bekham niski: Hej! Chcecie nam powiedzieć, że zbudujecie to coś, tutaj? Fineasz: Tak! Zrobimy coś, co jeszcze się nikomu nie udało. Zagramy największy, najtwardszy, jedyny mecz w futbol x-7 w historii. Kto ma ochotę? Izabela: My oczywiście! Bekham niski: Jesteście kompletnie szaleni. Fineasz: Zatem do roboty. No już Ferb, musimy wziąć... Ferb? Ferb? Ferb? (Ferb jest przerażony.) Oto jest spółka zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: (Leży na kanapie, kaszle.) Pepe Pan Dziobak! Co ty tu robisz? Nie dostałeś wiadomości? O, czy to może bulion? (Pepe wskazuje na inator.!) Co? A to. Miałem na dziś pewien niecny plan, ale spójrz na mnie, chyba raczej nic z tego nie będzie. No nie mam 39.5. Gdybym był kąpielą, to ludzie by ze mnie wychodzili. Mówiliby wtedy "Wow, Heinz Dundersztyc jest za gorący, powinniśmy z niego wyjść". Ale do rzeczy. Skoro przyszedłeś, nagrałem swoją próbę i obejrzyj ją sobie. Na pewno wszystko zrozumiesz. Nagrałem ją wczoraj kiedy czułem się niewątpliwie lepiej. (Włącza telewizor.) Dundersztyc z wiadomości: La, la, la, la. Topeca, Kansas, Topeca, Kansas. O dobra. O Pepe Panie Dziobaku pewnie zastanawiasz się dlaczego cię uwięziłem w tej dźwiękoszczelnej kapsule. Ale zaraz w dźwiękoszczelnej kapsule nie usłyszy mojej przemowy...a...(Uruchamia kamerę od początku.) Od wielu pokoleń filozofowie pytają "Czy upadające w lesie drzewo wydaje jakiś huk jeśli nikt tego nie widzi?". Odpowiedź swoją drogą jest oczywista "Pewnie, że tak, przecież to jasne. Filozofowie do roboty wy leniuchy.". Pytanie, które wszyscy powinni sobie zadać brzmi: "Jak brzmi upadające drzewo?". (Przedstawia wynalazek.) Oto mój upadające-drzewo-w-lesie-inator! Dam, dam, dam! Jeden wystrzał z tego cuda powali każde drzewo i zresztą wszystko w co tylko trafi, a kiedy będzie upadać zabrzmi "Dundersztyc". Zdobędę wieczną sławę stając się odpowiedzią na to odwieczne pytanie. Pracuję również na tylko-jedno-dłonio-klaskatorem. "Dundersztyc", he, he, he. To będzie hit sezonu. A skoro o tym mowa skończyły mi się witaminy, a niedługo zamykają aptekę, ale.. Przecież nic mi się nie stanie jeśli raz nie wezmę Witaminki C. Dundersztyc: (Wyłącza telewizor i kaszle.) Ani słowa Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Może bądź przynajmniej tak miły i daj mi zrobić swoje, dobrze, super. No to już, gdzie ten pilot? Zaczynajmy, proszę. (Uruchamia pilotem pułapkę, która spada w innym miejscu niż Pepe.) Uwięziłem cię. Dobra to co teraz. Mam uruchomić swój inator, dobra. Ale musisz dać mi fory. (wstaje z kanapy i rozprostowuje swoje kości) To może trochę potrwać. (Fretka widzi z okna ze swojego pokoju co robią Fineasz i Ferb.) Fretka: Niech mnie, to będzie coś ogromnego. Muszę to pokazać mamie. Eliza: Ej, Fretka nie wiesz, że prawdziwe damy nie skarżą na innych. Fretka: Na prawdę? Eliza: Bardzo mi przykro. Mam pięciu braci, więc wyobraź sobie jak się muszę kontrolować. Fretka: Dać im spokój? Eliza: Sama chciałaś żebym cię nauczyła jak być porządną i wysublimowaną. Fretka: Ale, ale, ale... Racja uda mi się. Eliza: No brawo. Pierwsza rzecz, którą uczy się przyszła dama to właściwa postawa. Właściwie to nie wiem dlaczego, ale od urodzenia wszystkie damy są uczone by stać i siedzieć z absolutnie prostymi plecami. A nawet najmniejsze odchylenia od pionu sprowadzi na ciebie wieczne potępienie, nieszczęście oraz pogardę społeczeństwa. Fretka: Logiczne. (piosenka: Jak być damą) Eliza: Bycie damą nie jest wcale takie łatwe. W małym palcu musisz mieć savoir-vivre. Ale nagroda za to czeka cię sowita I warta poświęcenia, mówię ci. Postawa ma być prosta, Dykcja pozbawiona skaz. Wymowa melodyjna pieścić uszy wkoło ma . Gdy siedzisz krzyżuj nogi, stopy razem, dłonie w pąk. Gdy pijesz unoś palec, to zasady pierwsze są. Masz zakaz plucia, plotkowania i skarżenia. Nie możesz się podrapać ani czknąć. Prawdziwa dama wie co, czym i jak się je. A zupy nie chlej tylko delikatnie sącz. Pamiętaj o poproszę i przepraszam. Nie dyskutuj tylko w brydża ucz się grać. Bo dama ma być skromna i taktowna. I to zasady, które musisz znać! Fretka: Nie kapuję, to znaczy, że w waszym kraju garbaci nie czytają. (Ogródek rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fineasz: Panie i panowie oto przed wami stadion do futbol x-7. Bekham wysoki: Wow, niesamowite. Nie wiem co powiedzieć. Fineasz: Tak, powiadają, że milczenie jest złotem. Bekham niski: W takim razie możemy już zagrać. Jesteś gotów? Fineasz: Pewnie! Ferb jesteś gotów? (Gwałtowne zbliżenie na odcisk Ferba w trawie) Fineasz: O nie! Miałem nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Izabela: Ale do czego? Fineasz: Wracamy po przerwie. Część II (Retrospekcja) Fineasz (narrator): Piłkarski problem Ferba zaczął się tuż przed samym początkiem wakacji. E, tak właściwie to dzisiaj rano. Dobra bliżej. E, troszeczkę później niż teraz. Wow, co to jest noc! Po prostu przewińcie do połowy drugiej połowy. O tak, właśnie tak, dziękuję. A zatem rozgrywaliśmy świetny mecz. Ferb jak zawsze był w najwyższej formie. Nie wiedziałem, że to będzie jego ostatni mecz. Pod koniec meczu przeciwna drużyna wykopała piłkę na out, a Ferb ją złapał. Nagle nie wiedząc skąd przez boisko przebiegło stado strusi emu i porwało asystenta trenera. Ferb odłożył piłkę i zszedł z boiska. To tyle. Od tamtej pory już nie grał. Bekham wysoki: Nie dziwię się biedakowi. To jest klątwa emu. Fineasz: Klątwa emu? Bekham wysoki: Brzmi jakoś tak. Jeżeli trzymasz piłkę, a stado emu poniesie asystenta trenera, to twoja drużyna już nigdy nie wygra żadnego meczu. Fineasz: Wow, brytyjskie klątwy są bardzo konkretne. Izabela: Nic dziwnego, że Ferb gdzieś zniknął. Fineasz: Trzeba zdjąć z niego klątwę. Bekham niski: Powodzenia. Bekham wysoki: Żeby zdjąć klątwę emu chłopak w kapeluszu na głowie musi zaśpiewać dźwięk s ponad górne c stojąc przed tym przeklętym. Fineasz: Dźwięk s ponad wysokim c, wow, chwila moment kto zna fletykolo? Buford? Buford: Aaa! Gdy kiedyś trzeba będzie zagrać na jakimś dziwnym instrumencie, a mnie nie będzie, to co wtedy zrobicie? (Gra na flecie ten dźwięk.) (W Spółce Zło Dundersztyca Dun usłyszał grę na flecie.) Dundersztyc: A co to znowu za dźwięk? Czy to s ponad górnym c? A żeby to licho, Pepe Panie Dziobaku No wiesz, chcesz walczyć z obłożnie chorym. (Kaszle. Pepe próbuje zniszczyć inator.) (Wnętrze stadionu do futbol x-7) Fineasz: Oto i on. Stadion do futbol x-7! Z wielokierunkowymi, obrotowymi bramkami i lożą komentatorów z ciepłą herbatką. Bekham niski: Wow! Fineasz: Ma własne pole grawitacyjne, dzięki czemu można dosłownie biegać po ścianach i strzelać bramki dosłownie pod każdym kątem. (Strzelił bramkę ze ściany.) Bekham niski: Genialnie! Zaczynajmy! Fineasz: Nie bardzo możemy. Izabela: Tak, bez Ferba nie mamy drużyny. Buford: Był naszym rozgrywającym. Baljeet: Ty nadal nie wiesz w co będziemy grać, prawda? Bekham niski Zdajecie sobie z tego sprawę, że przegracie walkowerem. Fineasz: Spokojnie chłopaki. Jeśli dobrze znam Ferba, zaraz tu będzie. (Widzą cień w drzwiach przypominający Ferba.) Fineasz: Ferb? Irving: (Wyłania się z cienia.) Cześć wam, przyniosłem suchy lód. Baljeet: Ooo... Irving: I Ferb przyszedł razem ze mną. Fineasz, Izabela, Buford i Baljeet: Ferb! Fineasz: Przyszedłeś z nami zagrać? Ferb: Chcę pomóc mojej drużynie mimo przegranej. Fineasz: Pewnie będzie wspaniale. Zresztą nie chodzi o wygraną tylko o przyjemność. Bekham niski: W sumie chodzi o wygraną. (Irving gwiżdże na znak rozpoczęcia gry.) (piosenka: Football X-7) O Tak! w czasach gdy każdy piłką żył, I pewien profesor chciał ją zreformować. Lecz pomysł ten szybko w gruzach legł, Bowiem gra owa była zbytnio odlotowa. Football X-7, Football X-7. Noga, football lub gała, cały świat dziś w nią gra, Lecz od dziś nową nazwę ma, tak, Football X-7. Football X-7 Football X-7 Football X-7 Jeeeee (Taaaak!) (Jeremiasz chce wejść na stadion. Otwiera windę i widzi w niej Fretkę, która wygląda jak dama.) Fretka: Oh Jeremiaszu, jakże cudownie Ciebie znowu ujrzeć. Jeremiasz: Cześć Fretka, wyglądasz pięknie. Fretka: Wejdź proszę. Jeremiasz: Dobrze. (Jedzie z Fretką windą do restauracji wewnątrz stadionu.) Fretka: I co o tym sądzisz? Herbatkę? Jeremiasz: Wow, ale czad! (Widzi Fineasza i Ferba za oknem.) Co oni robią? Fretka: Grają w jakąś bezsensowną grę, lecz ta błazenada wcale mnie nie interesuje, bo jestem damą. Teraz interesuję się dygnięciami i kulturą osobistą. Eliza: (Wchodzi.) Cześć Jeremiaszu, czyż Fretka nie wygląda cudnie? Jeremiasz: Tak, wygląda wręcz jak książkowa dama. Fretka: Chcesz mi położyć książkę na głowie? Jeremiasz: Nie koniecznie. Eliza: Może sobie usiądziecie, a ja podam kawę. Fretka: Wspaniały pomysł, idziemy? Jeremiasz: No pewnie. (Odsuwa Fretce krzesło do stołu, a ona siada. Przysuwa ją do stołu.) Fretka: Zauważyłeś jak trzymam paluszki? Jeremiasz: Właśnie je miałem skomplementować. Sterczą pierwsza klasa. Fretka: Oh, dziękuje. Jeremiasz: A wiesz, to troszeczkę niezwykłe. Siedzimy sobie w samym sercu ogromnego stadionu, który zbudowali twoi bracia, a ty nie przejawiłaś ani odrobiny chęci, aby ich przyłapać. Fretka: Oh mój drogi nie, nie. Damy nigdy nie skarżą, he, he, he. (W salonie Lawrence i Adrian biją się w zakładaniu bluzek.) Lawrence: Tylko jeden, nie dam rady, o! A żeby to. Adrian: A, założyłem więcej ubrań od ciebie. Linda: O matko! Lucy: Trudno mu kibicować, prawda? Linda: Mam inne zdanie, przepraszam cię na chwilę. Lawrence: O witaj skarbie. Linda: A Lawrence co to ma znaczyć, wiem, że umiesz założyć więcej. Lawrence: Cóż zdradzę ci pewną tajemnicę. Dałem mu wygrać we wszystkim. Zobacz tylko jaki jest szczęśliwy. Linda: Tak widzę. Ale wiesz co kochanie, mimo całej wspaniałomyślności, którą tak w tobie kocham, następnym razem zniszcz go. Lawrence: Co proszę? Linda: Pokonaj go, upokorz smarkacza, ma zapłakać. Adrian: (Tańczy z Lucy.) Hura, jestem świetny. Lucy: Jesteś najlepszy. Adrian: Jestem wspaniały. Lucy: Jesteś najlepszy. Lawrence: Jasne. Ho, ho Adi. Co powiesz na ostatnią potyczkę, pożonglujemy? Adrian: Pożonglujemy, zwariowałeś, przecież wiesz, że w żonglerce jestem niepokonany. Lawrence: Więc znów będziesz musiał mnie pocieszyć. (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Przy inatorze kaszle.) No a teraz uruchomię mój (Kaszle.) a zresztą sam wiesz co. (Uruchomił i lufa inatora uderzyła w jego głowę. Inator strzela w słup w budynku naukowca.) Upadający słup: Dundersztyc... Dundetsztyc: Ale, słyszałeś Pepe Panie Dziobaku, ja w końcu pokonałem cię, chociaż to nie było zamierzone, a mówiąc niezamierzone mam na myśli jakby bardziej mierzone. Dzięki bójce z tobą poczułem się trochę lepiej. To miłe uczucie jakbym (kręci się na lufie inatora) założył stary sweter. Ten stary przyjaciel. Tak jak przytulny, stary, wełniany przyjaciel utkany na drutach przez Góralki. Przez tę gorączkę to głupoty plotę. (Pepe biegnie do łazienki.) (Widzimy autobus Nozdrzy. Inator strzela w drzewo przed pojazdem.) Upadające drzewo: Dundersztyc... Zawodnik 1: (w autobusie) Czy to drzewo zrobiło "Dundersztyc". Zawodnik 2: To chyba przez tę długą podróż. Kierowca: Uwaga chłopcy pojedziemy objazdem! Kibice: Nozdrza! Nozdrza! Nozdrza! Nozdrza! Mężczyzna: Chwila dokąd oni jadą? Kobieta: Zrobiłam im jabłecznik. Chłopiec: O, więc to jabłecznik? Mężczyzna: Gońmy ich! (Spółka Zło Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: (Wciąż się kręci.) Ah czuję się fantastycznie. (Puścił się lufy i spadł po schodach inatora.) Poproszę jeszcze ciasta. (Zasypia. Pepe wybiega z łazienki z lustrem i podstawia je pod promień inatora. Promień się odbija i uderza w inator.) Upadający inator': Cytzsrednud... (Wybucha.) Dundersztyc: (Śpi.) A zły plan. (Pepe przykrywa Dundersztyca kocem, który wyjął z kapelusza, wychodzi.) (Przed domem rodziny Flynn-Fletcher Lawrence i Adrian rywalizują w żonglerce.) Adrian: No już Lawrence poddaj się. Od zawsze we wszystkim z tobą wygrywałem. Lawrence: Mówisz, no to teraz patrz. Linda: Lawrence, skończ te popisy, bo zawalisz sprawę. Lawrence: Bez obaw skarbie, mam wszystko pod kontrolą... (Wykopał piłkę z wysoko i wywrócił się.) Adrian: (Przestaje kopać piłkę.) Cóż wygląda na to, że znowu przegrałeś. Lawrence: Tak na to wygląda nieprawdaż. (Odbiera wcześniej wykopaną piłkę.) Jednakże pozory często mylą. (Widzimy autobus Nozdrzy.) Nozdrza jadą już Zawodnik 2: Wyobraźnia płata mi figla, czy to stadion do futbol x-7? Zawodnik 3: Faktycznie masz omamy, to skrzynka na listy, ale prawdziwy jest po drugiej stronie. (Restauracja w stadionie) Jeremiasz: Fretka zauważyłem, że mówisz z akcentem. Fretka: Owszem, podoba ci się. Pomyślałam, że takiemu anglofilowi jak ty spodoba się odrobina prawdziwego, brytyjskiego narzecza. Jeremiasz: Takiemu anglofilowi jak ja? O tak kapuję. Wiesz tak. Mógłbym słuchać jak tak mówisz przez cały dzień. Fretka: Na prawdę? Jeremiasz: Teraz bardziej mi się podobasz niż jakiś czas temu. Fretka: Serio? Jeremiasz: Serio, bardzo się cieszę, że wreszcie postanowiłaś zmienić w sobie dosłownie wszystko. Fretka: Co, to przedtem ci się nie podobałam? Jeremiasz: A czy nie zmieniłaś się, by mi się bardziej podobać? Fretka: No tak, ale to nie było na prawdę... o chwila. Ty się ze mnie tylko nabijasz. Jeremiasz: Tak zwyczajnie się z ciebie nabijam i już. Czy możesz sobie dać spokój z tą sztuczną brytyjskością i znów być moją dziewczyną? Fretka: Się robi stary. Eliza: To jak rozmowa kochani? Fretka: Jeremiasz mnie taką, jaka byłam. Eliza: Nie mów. Fretka: A teraz wybaczcie, ale mam braci do przyłapania. Jeremiasz: Taką ją lubię. Fretka: (Otwiera okno na stadion.) Fineasz i Ferb macie przechlapane! Nie chcę już tego więcej widzieć na oczy. (Wyrzuca kapelusz.) Baljeet: (Gra w piłkę nożną.) Podaj, podaj do mnie! (Kapelusz spada mu na głowę. Piłka została kopnięta przez zawodnika i uderzyła Baljeeta. Krzyczy.) Fineasz: Ferb to s ponad wysokim c śpiewane przez chłopca w kapeluszu. Klątwa już nie działa. Możemy teraz wygrać ten mecz. (Krzyczy do Baljeeta.) Podaj do Ferba! Podaj do Ferba! Baljeet: (Przysiadł z bólu.) Jestem w tej chwili trochę jakby zajęty! Izabela: Ja podam! (Podaje piłkę do Ferba.) Ferb: (Kopie do bramki.) Bekham niski: Nie! Fineasz: Tak! Inny Bekham: H! (Piłka omija bramkę.) Bekham wysoki: (w bramce) Ha, walnął na wylot jak z armaty! (Koniec gry) Fineasz: Co się stało? Klątwa jednak nie została zdjęta? Ferb: Została zdjęta, po prostu spudłowałem. (Nozdrza wchodzą do stadionu.) Zawodnik 2: Dzień dobry. Kuzyni Ferba: Przecież to Snifferton z Nozdrzy! Nozdrza gola! Zawodnik 2: To był przepiękny strzał. Fineasz: Ale był niecelny. Zawodnik 2: nie chodzi o to, by strzelać gole, tylko dobrze wyglądać w trakcie strzału. Zawodnik 4: Właściwie to chodzi o strzelanie goli. (Przed domem stoją Lawrence, Linda, Lucy i Adrian.) Lawrence: Jestem mistrzem, a ty nie, jestem mistrzem, a ty nie... Fretka: (Biegnie przed dom.) Mamo! Mamo! Linda: Zaczekaj chwileczkę. Twój ojciec właśnie tańczy taniec zwycięstwa. Lawrence: Jestem mistrzem, a ty nie... (na zewnątrz stadionu) Zawodnik 2: A więc dacie nam ten stadion od tak po prostu? Fineasz: Pewnie. Co chwila coś komuś dajemy. Baljeet: Tak, kiedyś nawet dali stadion Backowi Backersonowi. Zawodnik 4: To byli oni? Zawodnik 2: Dziękujemy wam, to miło z waszej strony. (Krzyczy do kibiców za furtką.) Ej posłuchajcie! Kibice: Tak Nozdrza! Zawodnik 2: Widzicie to!? Kibice: Masz na myśli stadion do futbolu x-7? Zawodnik 2: Czy pomoglibyście nam go załadować!? Kibice: Z chęcią zrobimy to, o co właśnie poprosiłeś! (Przed domem Lawrence nadal tańczy taniec zwycięstwa.) (Zawodnicy zabierają stadion.) '' '''Profesor Eforp': (w krzakach) Czy to stadion futbol x-7? Wiedziałem, że to możliwe. Profesor Ross Eforp może nareszcie wyjść z ukrycia. Chłopiec: Mamo ten pan ma na nazwisko pan ?. Kobieta: Idziemy synku, zostaw pana. Zawodnik 2: (do Fineasza) Fajnie mieć fanów, bo wszystko zrobią za ciebie. Jeszcze raz wielkie dzięki! (Autobus odjeżdża ze stadionem na dachu.) (Kibice odchodzą.) Nozdrza jadą już Fretka: Widzisz mamo... niczego tutaj nie ma. E powiedziałabym coś, gdybym tylko nie była damą. Jeremiasz i Eliza: I za to Cię lubię. (Napisy końcowe) (W ogródku stoją kuzyni Ferba, Fineasz i Ferb.) Bekham niski: Wiesz kuzynie, wybacz, że byliśmy dla ciebie tak niesprawiedliwi. Jesteś genialnym piłkarzem, wspaniałym kumplem i Anglikiem jak się patrzy. Ferb: Nie jestem ani Anglikiem ani Jankesem. Jestem Ferb. (Autobus Nozdrzy) (piosenka Nozdrza jadą już) Piłkarz: Kasowników tu brak, Bo to wóz nasz własny. My uwielbiamy football, Nie szachy, czy kanasty. Zawodników mamy świetnych, A to spory nasz plus. Bowiem nozdrza to my, A to nasz wielki wóz. Chórki: Nozdrza jadą już. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3